communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Adoptions-Beantragung/Archiv/Archiv 2009
24 Wikia Also, ich hätte kein Problem damit, das 24 Wikia zu adoptieren. Ich hoffe, damit kann ich die Artikel noch verbessern. MfG Osch7 :Antrag stattgegeben, viel Erfolg! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:14, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hunde-Wikia Hallo, ich würde mich bereiterklären das Hunde-Wikia zu übernehmen und es somit zu verwalten. Denn einiges ist mir momentan nicht möglich, wie das Bild des Wikias, das Favicon oder die CSS-Seite zu ändern. Ich fand das Wikia völlig verwaist und ohne jegliche Artikel vor. Jedoch bin ich der Ansicht, dass das Thema Hund nicht uninteressant ist und doch eine größere Community existiert. Allerdings war die Hauptseite nicht attraktiv gestaltet, sodass der Wille der Mitarbeit für viele ausblieb. Lg --Znarf Wuff! 08:22, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) (Edit am: --Znarf Wuff! 18:43, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC)) :Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich finde es prima, dass du dich dem Thema annehmen willst! Ich habe dir gerade die benötigten Rechte übertragen. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 12:48, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) One Piece Nachdem sich mein Fairy-Tail-Wiki füllt, würde ich gerne noch zusätzlich das One-Piece-Wiki übernehmen und ihr zumindest eine URV-freie Artikelbasis und Grundregeln geben. --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 01:26, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Done Weltenkompenidium Ich würde gerne das Weltenkompenidium adoptieren und versuchen es ins Leben zurückzufürhren.--Sky* 10:11, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Fange lieber mal an, das Bahamas Dokument bei uns zu schreiben ;-) Bedenke, dass der Unterhalt eines eigenen Wikis wirklich sehr zeitraubend ist. Nicht umsonst gibt es so viele Projektleichen. Es ist wahrlich einfacher, einfach erst mal irgendwo mitzumachen. -- 13:39, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ground Control Guten Abend! Ich würde mich bereiterklären, dass Ground Control Wiki wiederzubeleben und zu erneuern, da der Administrator und Gründer Ludwig1993 anscheinend kein Interesse daran zeigt, das Wiki zu warten und zu bearbeiten. --GCII 17:55, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe dich gerade zum Admin gemacht. Viel Erfolg beim Aufbauen deines Wikis! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:30, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) GameArtist Dieses Wiki scheint völlig tot zu sein, ausser meinen, gab es offenbar noch keinen anderen Edit. Ich würde das Wiki gerne etwas aufpeppen (optisch) und weiterhin Artikel, die sich aus meiner Tätigkeit als Game Artist ergeben, einstellen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich Das Wiki dadurch wiederbelebt und neue User kommen. Ich kann natürlich nichts versprechen und ich sage gleich, dass die Weltenbibliothek für mich immer Vorrang haben wird, aber im Moment ist es vielleicht besser als gar nichts und wie gesagt, vielleicht reicht ein kleiner Anstoss um die Sache wieder in Fahrt zu bringen. Ich bräuchte Admin-Zugang um das Monaco anzupassen.-- 05:41, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist prima, viel Erfolg! Admin-Rechte vergeben. --Avatar 08:18, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Eragon Wiki Hi. In unserem Wiki gibt es einige heikle Seiten und da ich und meinen Freund Urai Fen die einzigen Leute sind die dort regelmässig etwas tun und die Admins sich nie blicken lassen dachte ich mir, dass es besser wäre wenn dieses Wiki ein paar immer erreichbare Admins hätte. Ich habe schon ein Paar richtig gute Ideen nur ich brauche die Vollmacht eines Admins um sie in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich hoffe ihr willigt ein.--Little Anime Freak 17:27, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe euch beiden mal die Admin-Rechte gegeben. Sollte es zu Komplikationen kommen, bitte mir mitteilen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:19, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon 12:55, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) RoM-Wikia Da ich mit diesem Spiel nichts mehr zu tun habe, also mich zurueckziehe, sollte dieses Wikia zur Adoption freigegeben werden. Denn mir fehlen die Mittel einen Nachfolger zu ernennen und der Wikia-Ersteller hat sich bereits seit langer Zeit von diesem Projekt abgewandt. So bitte ich, einer oder mehreren Personen, die sich dafuer eignen (Anzahl der Edits, etc.), mit vollen Rechten auszustatten. Denn dieses Wikia ist aktiv und benoetig eine Verwaltung. --Znarf blabla 14:13, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Tut sich da noch was? Weil ich will dieses Wikia wirklich nicht einfach so zugrunde gehen lassen. Wie gesagt aktive Mitarbeit existiert.--Znarf blabla 16:51, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn sich niemand findet, der sich für das Thema interessiert. Das Wiki hat pro Tag um die 25.000-30.000 Seitenabrufe, wird also durchaus rege genutzt. --Avatar 11:07, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Silent Hill Ich wird mich gern mal ein bisschen mit dem SH-Wiki beschäftigen.--Dr. Crisp 19:37, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ok, wir wissen ja, dass du das gut machst, ich geb dir eben die Adminrechte. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:40, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Age of Conan Wiki Ich würde gerne das Age of Conan Wiki übernehmen. Administriere bereits ein AoC-Wiki zu einem der mehreren AoC-Server. Die Admins sind seit Novemer/ August inaktiv, die Infos auf der Seite größtenteils völlig verstaubt. Tharamnos 16:53, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab mir das mal angesehen, du hast viele Edits im serverbezogenen Wiki, demzufolge wirst du auch von AoC Ahnung haben und daher hab ich dir jetzt mal die Adminrechte gegeben. Du hast im Übrigen ein Spotlight-Wiki adoptiert :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:58, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Primeval Ja, das würde ich dann gerne adoptieren. Die Edits meinerseits werden demnächst folgen, doch erstmal kümmere ich mich dort um die gesamte Werbung und den Umzugskrieg. --Simpel 09:10, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab das eben eingerichtet. Viel Erfolg mit dem Wiki! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:30, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) High_School_Musikal_Wiki Könnte ich bitte das High School Musical Wiki leiten--Runo cool 11:25, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Normalerweise sehen wir es lieber, wenn ein Benutzer schon ein paar Tage dabei ist und man abschätzen kann, ob er es auch wirklich ernst meint. Da aber der alte Admin hingeworfen hat, sehe ich keinen Grund es nicht mit dir zu versuchen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch und viel Erfolg! --Avatar 11:36, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Paper_Mario_Wiki Ich würde Gerne das Wiki leiten :Ja ehm... da würde ich doch gerne ein paar nicht kopiere Beiträge sehen (die gibt es auch, aber zu wenige). Arbeite doch erst mal mit, dann sehen wir weiter. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:51, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe seid dem du das mir gesagt hast nicht mehr gemacht könnte ich bitte das Wiki leitenLaximilian scokentalk 12:15, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Feuerwehr-Wiki Hallo, ich bin gestern auf dieses Feuerwehr-Wiki gestoßen und finde es traurig, dass es nicht mehr aktiv ist, da ich sehr viel mit der Feuerwehr am Hut habe. Deshalb würde ich das Wiki gerne übernehmen, um es zurück ins Leben zu holen. Obwohl ich erst seit gestern, dem 30.06.2009 dabei bin, denke ich, dass ich diese Aufgabe bewältigen kann und eventuell noch ein paar Helfer engagieren kann. Naryxus 06:59, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ein aktives Feuerwehrwiki wäre wirklich sehr schön - es freut mich, dass du dich darum kümmern möchtest. Ich habe dir eben Administrator-Rechte gegeben. --Avatar 10:59, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Fußballstatistiken-Wiki Hallo! Ich hätte gern Admin-Rechte für das Fußballstatistiken-Wiki. Da in letzter Zeit (3 Monate) niemand außer mir etwas in diesem Wiki geändert hat und auch auf der Hauptseite ausgeschrieben wurde, dass man das Wiki adoptieren kann, würde ich das Wiki gerne weiterführen. Dafür bräuchte ich nur Admin-Rechte, um auch unwichtige Seiten etc. zu löschen oder z. B. MediaWiki-Seiten zu ändern, damit ich das Wiki verschönern kann. Da ich im X-Men Wiki sehr tätig war und auch sein werde, könnt ihr mir vertrauen, dass ich das Fußballstatistiken-Wiki wieder "auf Vordermann" bringen werde. Auch werde ich z.B. gegen Vandalismus vorgehen. Im Fußballstatistiken-Wiki gebe ich bereits jede Woche die Ergebnisse des Wochenendes an und bearbeite zusätzlich noch jedes Mal eine von mir erstellte Fußballtabelle zur 1. Bundesliga. Dieses würde ich gern mit anderen Ligen wie die 2. Bundesliga tun, aber es würde leichter werden, wenn ich Admin-Rechte hätte. Deswegen hoffe ich, dass ihr mir Admin-Rechte verleihen könntet. Viele Grüße, Metze21 11:19, 7. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ich würde ich gerne Rechte bekommen, da ich in nächster Zeit auch vermehrt mit arbeiten werde. --Loskri 17:01, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo, mich würde interessieren, ob sich da noch was tut, weil ohne Admin-Rechte macht es das "Aufräumen" schon sehr erschwerlich. --Loskri 17:34, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Klar - nur eben mehrere auf einmal ;) Bitte immer neue Sektionen verwenden, da es sonst nicht auffällt. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 20:01, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Marvelwiki Hallo, ich hätte gerne Admin und Bürokratenrechte für das Marvelwiki unter der Adresse www.de.marvelchronicles.wikia.com, da ich für dieses Thema eine eigene Wiki erstellen wollte, diese Adresse (und dieses Wiki) aber leider schon vergeben waren. Da ich dieses Thema sehr mag möchte ich gerne versuchen dieses Wiki neu zu beleben. Und ich fände es schade wenn diese Wikia "tot" bleiben würde, da man über dieses Thema sehr viel schreiben kann. Grüße LP4ever28 20:39, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Rompedia Sehr geehrte Benutzer von Wikia, ich stelle den Antrag auf eine Wiki-Adoption, weil meine Aufgaben mich übersteigen. Mein Wiki Rompedia hat das Probelm das sich keine Benutzer kommen. Ich bitte um eine Person, die uns helfen weiter zubringen als jetzt. Wikia ich bitte euch. Um mehr Informationen ch.nowski{at}]online.de oder www.rompedia.wikia.com Viele Grüße Rompedia-Anno 18:02, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo, es wird sich hier wahrscheinlich niemand finden, der das spontan machen würde. Vielleicht hilft dir Hilfe:Wird mein Wiki funktionieren? und die darauffolgenden Seiten.-- 13:06, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :: Hallo Rompedia-Anno, vielleicht können wir dir ein wenig weiter helfen. in meiner Unterschrift mal auf Wikiaforce klicken oder im Content - Team den Helper Urai Fen fragen ob wir nicht irgendwie eine Lösung finden. 20:07, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) vereins.wikia.com Hallo, ich hätte gerne die Admin und Bürokratenrechte für das vereins.wikia. Ich habe beide ehemaligen Administratoren mehrmals versucht anzuschreiben, ein Admin hat sich in der WP auf inaktiv gesetzt, der andere antwortet nicht. Die Admins sind wohl damals in das vereinswiki.de umgezogen (dort bin ich auch Admin). Der Betreiber der Domain meldet sich aber seit einigen Monaten weder dort noch seit einiger Zeit in der WP. Da ich verhndern möchte das die Inhalte bspw. durch eine Domainabschaltung verloren gehen, (nicht nur mein Gedanke http://vereinswiki.de/index.php?title=Benutzer_Diskussion:Lady_Whistler&redirect=no#R.C3.BCckzug} würde ich die Inhalte zur Sicherheit gerne wieder hierher importieren um auch weiterhin den Vereinen und Interessengruppen ein Zuhause bieten zu können. Zudem läuft auch in der WP gerade ein Projekt, welches die Zusammenarbeit zwischen WP und anderen Wikis fördern soll (das VW ist hier stark beteiligt). Wäre super wenn das machbar wäre. LG Lady Whistler sprich mich an 19:31, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Hi, ich hab dir mal die Adminrechte fürs erste gegeben. Weitere können ja später folgen, also später/morgen oder später/wenn Avatar Zeit hat. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 20:21, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Mit selbstgehosteten Wikis, die plötzlich einfach verschwinden, haben wir leider in der Vergangenheit auch mehrfach Erfahrungen machen müssen. Insofern finde ich dein Engagement sehr unterstützenswert. Ich habe dir eben Admin- und Bürokratenrechte gegeben. Glückwunsch zur Adoption. --Avatar 20:32, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::PS: Marc, du hast dem Account "mit Bindestrich" Adminrechte gegeben. :Querfrage: vereinswiki.de ist GFDL, das Wiki hier inzwischen CC-by-sa. Geht das noch mit dem Importieren?-- 21:20, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Erstmal vielen Dank fürs "Freischalten" und wenn ich darf, würde ich gerne noch ganz "unverschämt noch nach der Commons+Google Maps-Freischaltung fragen wollen, bitte ;-) LG Lady Whistler sprich mich an 05:44, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich hab mir die GFDL angesehen, demnach dürfte das Wikiawiki diese Seiten nicht unter die CC-BY-SA stellen, das müsste schon vereinswiki.de machen (wenn überhaupt). Offenbar möchte LW bei der GFDL bleiben,http://vereins.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lizenzbestimmungen&action=history das sollte dann auch im Footer/Editor stehen. Denn unter welcher Lizenz stehen nun bisherige Importe?-- 11:34, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wikix Ich würde gern das Asterix und Obelix Wiki leiten--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 07:37, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab entschieden Rompedia nicht zur adtotion freizugeben. Ich finde Wikix (Asterix und Oberlix) könnte man schließen und in Rompedia einfließen lassen, dies sind Themen die fgast gleich sind, außer die Gallier wurden erfunden, dass Rompedia ein Antikes Wiki ist. Ich bitte Wikia eine Entscheidung zutreffen. Ich bitte auch Laximilian scoken, eine Antwort auf meine E-Mail zuschreiben, dies ist kein Scherz, die Übernahme. Viele Grüße --Rompedia-Anno 17:55, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Need for Speed Wiki ich würde Gerne das deutsche need for speed wiki adoptieren (de.nfs.wikia.com).Es gibt keine! Benutzer ausser mir und dem Gründer, der seit 1 Jahr nichts mehr getan hat!Ich habe schon die meisten Artikel überarbeitet und auch einige erstellt.Die Startseite habe ich einladender gemacht. Die Navigation und das Logo würde ich gerne ändern, deshalb brauche ich die Administratoren-Rechte. LG A7xfan LG a7xfan 17:34, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Klingt gut! Ich hab dir eben die Adminrechte gegeben. Wenn du Probleme hast, wende dich an mich. Viel Erfolg! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:37, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke!LG a7xfan 17:41, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Scherzfragen-Wiki Habe gesehen, dass dieses ungenutzt ist. Linkadresse. http://de.scherzfragen.wikia.com/. Würde dort gerne auch Admin sein und es so eingerichtet haben, wie Frag.wikia.com eben mit der Vorgabe der Fragen. Kann man dies einrichten. Die dort im zu übernehmenden Wiki existenten Beiträge sind allesamt Müll und können gelöscht werden. --JARU 21:21, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :De.unanswers? die Idee ist gut, nur wir wollten noch eine Weile warten mit diesem Projekt. Ich kläre das mit Tim ab. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 19:09, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Finde auch dass die Zeit langsam aber sicher gekommen ist, zumal sich mittlerweile eine ziemliche Menge an solchem Zeug angesammelt hat. Das Wikianswers Wiki-System hat sich dafür ja ganz gut bewährt. Aber ich fürchte, dass man die Fragen händisch vom einen System in das andere übertragen müsste, oder gäbe es dafür eine Alternative? --DonHaeberle (TALK) 19:23, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Also gut. Weil die Bitte jetzt mehrfach aufkam - ich werde ein deutschsprachiges Unanswers mit der Codebasis von Frag Wikia aufsetzten. Ich hoffe, dass das noch im Laufe dieser Woche passieren wird. Da augenscheinlich Bedarf besteht, wäre es ja widersinnig, das Wiki nicht zu erstellen. Allerdings ist Frag Wikia immer noch in der Aufbau-Phase und ich hätte ungern, dass große Teile der Besucher, die durch Google auf Frag Wikia stoßen, stattdessen jetzt bei dem deutschen Unanswers-Wiki landen. Insofern nehme ich gerne Namensvorschläge an, die aber bitte nicht "frag" enthalten sollten ("Unanswers" klingt vielleicht etwas zu englisch?). Das Scherzfragen-Wiki würde dann auf das neue Unanswers-Wiki weitergeleitet. Eine automatisch Übernahme von Fragen ist leider momentan nicht möglich/geplant. --Avatar 12:35, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wenn die Fragen manuell rübergeschoben werden müssen, dann ist es doch eher von Vorteil wenn man möglichst früh beginnt. Sonst wird der Abarbeitungsstapel ja immer größer. ;) Namensvorschlag: Evtl. Jux Wiki oder alternativ Unernst Wiki, Joke Wiki, Fun Wiki, Humor Wiki oder Witz Wiki vieleicht? --DonHaeberle (TALK) 12:48, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::nerv.wikia.com :D -- 12:50, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) PS: Vielleicht nicht für den Namen, aber die URL...--14:02, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Jap. Das wäre wohl am treffendsten aus jeder Perspektive heraus. Ich wäre dafür. :D --DonHaeberle (TALK) 12:52, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Also ich finde, Wikia unanswes klingt gut. Aber lasst euch von mir nicht stören... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle|The Legend goes on]] ''1. MdM des ToWFF 13:37, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Viel Spaß mit Nerv Wikia!. :-) --Avatar 14:29, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Danke, habe es nach Rückkehr aus dem Urlaub gleich in Beschlag genommen, jedoch gibt es noch einen kleinen Bug. Und zwar überlagert das Eingabefeld für die Frage die eigenen Accountinformationen, dass ist im Projekt Frag Wikia besser gelöst. Bitte noch versuchen, dies anzupassen. Danke --JARU 11:06, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :: Meinst du zufällig das Gleiche wie das von mir erwähnte Style-Problem, oder wieder was anderes? --DonHaeberle (TALK) 11:13, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Musik-Wiki Habe gesehen, dass der Admin kaum anwesend ist. Linkadresse. http://de.music.wikia.com/. Würde dort gerne auch zusätzlich zum bestehenden Admin weiterer Admin sein und aus Wikipedia die dort exportierten Artikel importieren. --JARU 21:21, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Viel Spaß im Wiki! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 19:10, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Metin2-Wiki Ich habe in diesem Wiki (http://de.metin2.wikia.com) schon viele Seiten erstellt und editiert und vandalierte Seiten wiederhergestellt. Der Gründer ist neben mir das einzige Mitglied, aber der ist schon ca. 8 Monate inaktiv. Deshalb würde ich gerne das Wiki übernehmen. --ProGamer 07:05, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Schöne Neuigkeiten! Und: Ich habe kürzlich erst auf allen Seiten Spam entfernt. Sollte also nicht mehr viel da sein! Viel Erflog. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 09:13, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sport Wiki Ich hätte gerne Admin und Büro Rechte im Sport Wiki, ich möchte das Wiki wieder zu einer aktiven Portal Seite machen ;-) LG Lady Whistler (D|B) 20:23, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Edit ich schieb das Wikithink gleich noch hinterher, dort wenns geht bitte auch Büro + Adminrechte ;-) -Lady Whistler (Sprich mich an) 13:05, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Erledigt. Normalerweise vergeben wir gerade Büro-Rechte nur, nachdem der Nutzer einige Zeit im Wiki aktiv war. Ich denke in diesem Fall ist das nicht nötig, da du in anderen Wikis gezeigt hast, dass das gut funktioniert. --Avatar 07:43, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ohhh, dann aber mal danke, werd mir Extra-Mühe geben ;-) LG Lady Whistler (Sprich mich an) 10:37, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Lego Wiki Ich möchte Adminrechte für das deutsche Lego Wiki beantragen. Längerfristig aktive Benutzer gibt es dort keine mehr. Stattdessen kommt es zu Vandalismus, den niemand beseitigt. Ich wäre bereit die letzten Änderungen dort regelmäßig im Auge zu behalten. Ich bin seit über zwei Jahren in Wikis aktiv und seit einem Jahr gewählter Administrator in der deutschen Uncyclopedia. Ich gebe allerdings auch zu, dass ich mich wenig mit der Weiterentwicklung der Inhalte im Lego Wiki beschäftigen werde. --Nequmodiva 15:27, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Es würde mich freuen, wenn du ein waches Auge auf das Lego Wiki halten könntest. Danke! --Avatar 07:42, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) J-Music Wiki Hallo, ich beantrage Adminrechte für das J-Music Wiki, das leider seit einigen Monaten inaktiv ist. --Dr. Crisp 11:04, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Hab ich eingerichtet. Viel Erfolg! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 13:42, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) FanFiction Wiki Hi, ich möchte dieses Wiki gerne adoptieren da ich FanFictions sehr mag und ein FanFiction Wiki für jedes Thema machen will.Ich habe die Hauptseite bearbeitet.--Shaman King (Diskussionsseite) --- Projekt des Monats Stimme für Animepedia 16:30, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Arbeite lieber erst noch etwas dran oder schreib in nem größeren ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 20:01, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Avatar Wiki Hallo, ich möchte gerne Adminrechte für das Avatar Wiki haben, da ich gerne helfen möchte und es verbessern würde. :Gebongt. Dr. Chrisp hat die Anfrage empfohlen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 20:01, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Animal Crossing: Wild World Ja moin! Ich hätt gern das Animal Crossing: Wild World-Wiki adoptiert.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 22:29, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Erledigt. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 15:07, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kurzgeschichtenwiki Ich hätte gern Adminrechte für das Kurzgeschichtenwiki, weil ich es verbessern und ordnen möchte. --Gruß Mixtli :Hab dir mal die Adminrechte gegeben. Viel Erfolg! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 14:34, 15. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Autotechnik Hallo, ich will gerne die Adminrechte beantragen für dieses Wiki. Schade das dieses Projet nicht weiter geführt wird. Naja ich interessiere mich für diesen bereich und habe selbst unterlagen über Autotechnik.--BlackStreet21 23:47, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Hab dir mal die Adminrechte gegeben. Viel Erfolg! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 14:34, 15. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Marktforschungs-Wiki Grüße! Das Marktforschungs-Wiki hatte ich 2007 mal ins Leben gerufen und kräftig Artikel reingestellt, irgendwann aber damit aufgehört, da die aus meiner Sicht wichtigsten Themen abgedeckt waren. Nun stelle ich fest, dass ich das Wiki offenbar erst wieder adoptieren muss, was ich hiermit beantrage. Ich würde es gerne um einige Inhalte aus meinen aktuellen Vorlesungen ergänzen und will mich zudem darum bemühen, das Wiki allgemein wiederzubeleben und noch den einen oder anderen Co-Autoren zu gewinnen. --Christian Reinboth 14. Dez. 2009 :Hm, eigentlich nicht! Du hast noch deine Rechte dort und kannst sofort weitermachen. Oder bist du auf ein Problem gestoßen? --Avatar 14:13, 15. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ach, du meinst vermutlich wegen des Hinweises auf der Hauptseite - der wurde dort eingefügt, weil das Wiki nicht mehr aktiv war. Ich habe ihn eben entfernt - hättest du aber auch problemlos selbst machen können :-). --Avatar 14:15, 15. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Musik Wiki Hi an alle Musikfans^^ Ich wollt mal fragen wie es mit einer Adoption des Musik Wikis steht- bin ja Musiker und vielleicht könn'wers noch a bissel besser machen. Daher interessiere ich mich für ne Admoption des Wikis. Eine Zusammenführung des damaligen MMP's hat leider auch nicht ganz funktioniert, da leider keine Antworten der damaligen Bürokas zurück kam. Daher habe ich mal einige Idee die ich versuche umzusetzen. vielleicht kommt ja was zustande. Noch frohe Weihnachten und 09:25, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Du hast die Adminrechte bereits. Weiterhin viel Erfolg! Marc-Philipp (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 22:18, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Portal-Projekte